


Black Angel's Thesis

by Deityofdeath



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Hilde lose their daughter, Deity in an attack. Years go by and she returns to fight. Will she leave the man she loves and new found family when its all over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Black Angel's Thesis Prologue

 

I held onto my mothers coat with my tiny right hand and with my left I held the hand of my little brother Solo. My mother looked over at my older brother and sister and then me. 

"Damien, Demona, I want you to take Solo and look for A place to take shelter." 

"What about you mom?" asked Damien. 

"I will take Helen and try to go contact your father," She said kissing his forehead. 

"Mama..." 

"It'll be alright Demona. When the fighting's stopped go to our meeting spot behind the scrapyard." She then kissed and hugged Demona and then Solo and I cried as I was forced to let go of my little brothers hand. 

I watched them disappear down the block and I sobbed. My mother led me down the street and everywhere we went there was nothing but death, violence, and the sounds of battle. Somehow we managed to end up right in the middle so my mother hid me in a secure building, what used to be a parking garage and she kissed me before heading towards a payphone. I heard a blast and then the sound of crumbling cement and bricks and through it all I heard my mothers scream. The last sight I saw was that of a pile of rubble where my mother had been. 

I cried and screamed as I ran to the pile of rubble and began to dig and pull the rocks from the pile, but it was useless. A group of soldiers came by and saw my struggle and some tried to help but others stood and watched as I worked until my hands were bloody. One soldier pulled me off the rock pile sobbing and carried me over to the sidewalk. He was kind enough to clean and wrap my hands but I hardly noticed. They took me to a shelter and there I was put in a tent with hundreds of other misfits.

And so I became A war orphan. 

I ran away from the people who held me captive in the tent, and I spent the next eight years of my life on the streets. 

I had no idea if my brothers and sisters were alive and if they were, had they ever found my father? I had no idea what my last name was, I knew first and middle, my age, and that I was now a war orphan. I was Helen Deity, known as Hades on the street and most thought I was a boy until puberty hit at age twelve. 

The breasts gave me away. 

From then on I went by both Hades and my middle name, Deity. I was trained by some secret agency whose motives I didn't understand but I got paid to do jobs so I didn't complain. I even had a home that no one knew about except me. I've never seen my head boss but I receive my missions from him or her through emails on my laptop. My latest mission was to help a fraction known as the Preventeer's. My mission unknown and all that I did know was that another war was brewing and I was to help prevent it. But I also had received hints and information that perhaps the Preventeer's could help me find my family. I had hope yet. I still lived in space and through my missions I was able to move from colony to colony. 

My latest mission found me home on colony L2. Here I am currently and as I head to a mobile suit carrier at an old base an old man known as Proffessor G and his mostly mechanical associate, Dr.J loaded up a new gundam made to help keep earth's peace.

"Deity are you sure you can handle this suit?" Asked G.

I giggled, " I've handled Leo's, Arie's, and labor mobile suits. If you doubt my talent then why choose me?" I asked smiling as I crossed my arms.

He smiled and Dr.J laughed. I zipped up the white space suit and put the helmet under my arm. The two of them shared a look and I frowned, "You two know something and I sense that it involves me. But no matter it is time I head out."

I climbed into the elevator that took me up to the mobile suit carrier and I got in. I put on my helmet and punched a few buttons and before I knew it I was in outer space, headed towards earth. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

Dr.J smiled and said, "So shall we contact Duo or let them meet on their own?" 

G put his hands in his hands in his coat pockets and looked into outer-space. " I hope she survives this mission. She's a lot like him." 

"Don't get sentimental G, it doesn't suit you. Besides she's like her father and she's not not only intelligent, cunning, and well trained but she's also beautiful. She'll use that as an advantage." Both laughed and walked into their quarters.

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 

Duo sat in his office at the Preventeer's headquarters. He answered his ringing phone and heard Hilde on the other end. "Hey babe!" 

"Honey can you do me A favor and pick up some soda on the way home?" 

"Sure babe. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine." she answered softly. 

"I'll be home at six." 

"I love you Duo." 

"I love you too babe." 

They hung up and Duo sighed as he looked at the pictures on his desk. In one group photo he stood above Hilde, his left hand on her shoulder and his right one holding Helen. In Hilde's lap sat Solo and beside her knelt Damien and Demona, each holding A Labrador puppy. He saw a single photo of Helen. She wore a pink ruffly dress and a straw hat with A pink bow around it. Her long brunette tresses blew in the breeze and her violet eyes sparkled with laughter like the big smile on her face. "God I miss her," he said softly. 

He thought about the day he flew home to see the battling, the killing and the destruction. He landed and stole a mobile suit in order to go searching for his family. He saw a suit aiming at a phone booth and was able to destroy the suit causing debris to scatter every where. He then quickly swooped down to see that there was A person inside the phone booth and it was none other than Hilde. He quickly swooped her up into the palm of the suits hand and took off. He had no idea that Helen was left behind. He tried to go back to search for her but between fighting mobile suits and avoiding enemy fire by time he reached the sight where Hilde had said their daughter was at he could find no sign of her. He continued searching for her but after a year he moved to Earth and began work as A preventeer. The others helped search but it was as if she had simply vanished. 

He heard A knock at the door and he said "Come In!" Wufei and sally entered and looked down at him. 

"Come Maxwell. We have to go meet that new preventeer." said Wufei. 

"Isn't that the preventeer that was trained by Professor G?" asked Duo. 

"And Dr. J. They say that this new kid is also A trained Gundam pilot." said Sally. 

Wufei's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yes............at the airway?...............Ok we'll be there." He hung up the phone and smiled. "Well he's landed at our base, let's go!" 

They drove the short distance to the airbase and parked in the third hangar. A large mobile suit carrier was off loading A suit under A blue tarp. 

"So that's the new suit?" asked Wufei. 

Sally nodded, "One of three." she said. 

"So where's the pilot?" asked Duo. 

"Duo, Wufei, Sally....come meet pilot 06." yelled Lady Une who stood next to A boy clad in black jeans, black leather army boots and a zipped up black leather trench coat. 

They walked over to them and the new pilot, his black cowboy hat down A little further and slid his black sunglasses down a little with his black gloved hands. 

When they reached them Wufei scowled. The boy had a gold loop earring in each ear and gemstones along his ears. 

"I'd like you all to meet preventeer Hades." said Lady Une. Everyone said Hi except Wufei. 

"Sir, do you have A problem?" asked the pilot serenely. 

"No." said Wufei. 

They started walking towards the mobile suit, the pilot got there ahead of them and unbuckled the tarp and it fell away. "I present Gundam 06 Archangel." said the pilot. 

"What weapons does it have?" asked Wufei. 

"It has A buster rifle similar to Wing Zero's, A double bladed sycthe, multiple explosives and an energy sword similar to Epyon's." said the pilot. 

"Why the sycthe and the ...." Duo looked at the wings on the suits back. "and the wings?" he asked. 

"Not only can it fly, but should power be cut it'll glide. Both the maker's of Death sycthe and Wing Zero constructed this gundam." said the pilot. 

"Why the name?" asked Sally. 

"Wings of an angel, yet A soul of A demon, an avenging angel in other words. Which is also known as an Archangel. A warrior of God." said the pilot. 

"Very good Hades." said Une. 

"Shall we go for lunch?" asked Duo. 

"Sounds great!" said Sally. 

"Care to join us?" Une asked the pilot. 

The pilot nodded and unzipped the long leather coat revealing A red cut away tank top that revealed A woman's midriff and an ample amount of cleavage. All except Lady Une face faulted. 

"You're A girl!?" said Wufei. 

The pilot laughed and looked down at her large chest and then back up at Wufei. "Duuurrrrr........."she said as she took off the cowboy hat causing long reddish brown tresses to tumble down her back. She put her hat back on and smiled widely as she walked past them to Lady Une's jeep. Sally laughed and followed. Lady Une got in the drivers seat and once everyone was in they drove off.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

They went to a sub shop and got A table next to the jukebox. The pilot sat down smiling and looked across the booth at Wufei and Duo. They ordered subs and fries and when they got their drinks they began talking. 

"So why the boy's name?" asked Duo. 

"I'm A war orphan. If I would of kept A girl's name I would of been nothing more than A starved, broken doll." said Hades. 

"Why?" asked Sally. 

"It's one thing to be A boy on the streets doing anything for money, food and shelter but as A girl it's twice as bad. As soon as I was old enough I would've been sold to A pimp or worse."she said as she took off her sunglasses and put them in her coat pocket. Large violet eyes peered over at the jukebox. 

"So how did you meet the professor's?" asked Wufei. 

"They were using us street rat's as A messenger service and I became A favorite. I was quick, intelligent and very good when it came to trickery. I could pick pockets with the best of em'. But my missions got harder, so I got tougher! i finally earned their trust so they started training me. When they found out I was A girl, well they found it hilarious." she said in remembrance. 

"Why did the fact that your A girl amuse them?" asked Une. 

"Think about it! Would you suspect A girl of being A gundam pilot?" she laughed and then sipped her soda. 

"Here's your food." said A waitress putting their food on the table. 

Hades took off her gloves and put them in her pocket. Her hands were covered in white scars. She grabbed her fries and sub and began to devour both. 

"What happened to your hands Hades?" asked Sally. 

She stopped eating and smiled, "Please call me Dee." she said wiping her mouth and then she looked down at her hands. "I tore them up trying to save my mother." 

She heard the music start up on the jukebox and stood up. "Cool! Sum 41, Fat lip!" she started singing along as she joined a few teenagers on A little dance floor near the jukebox. 

"Don't count on me.....to let you know when." she sang. 

"I feel sorry for her." said Sally hugging Wufei. 

"She looks familiar." said Duo. 

"Wait until Amano and Cero get A look at her!" said Une. 

"Oh, Yuy's sons? Why?" asked Wufei. 

"She's very attractive." said Sally. 

"Then we are definitely keeping Shen Li away from her!" said Wufei. 

Dee returned to the table and sat down. She drank her soda and finished devouring what was left of her food. 

"She eats like you Maxwell," said Wufei. 

They laughed but Duo eyed Dee suspiciously. That evening Duo went home and stayed with his family on the only week had off on for the next few months. When he returned to work he saw that there were two more gundams in the hangar. He also saw that only the maintenance crew was there. 

"Hey Duo!" yelled Dee from her gundams cockpit. 

"Hey Dee! Where did everyone go?" 

"Beats me! All I know is those two gundams arrived and I have yet to see the pilots!" She climbed down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

She wore light blue jean daisy dukes with lace on the ends and A blue iris bandeau top with wide set straps. 

"Your almost wearing clothes." he said sarcastically. 

She looked down at herself and blushed. 

"Hey it's hot in here! Plus I'm not exactly used to being around people when I'm making gundam repairs,"she said smiling. 

"You might wanna dress up for tomorrow." he said 

"Why?" she asked moving her long braid her off her shoulder and pushing strands of stray hair out of her eyes. 

"You're gonna meet Vice Foreign Minister Relena Yuy Peacecraft and the past gundam pilots." he said smiling. 

"I've already met you and Wufei, so next must be pilots 01, 03, and 04." she said grinning. 

He laughed and scratched his head.

"You're something else kid!" he said eying her. 

She laughed and sat down on A stool near her gundam's foot. 

"What exactly is the dress code?" 

He looked at her and thought about it, "I suppose A nice ballroom dress." 

"Well count me out!" she said standing up. 

" I don't wear dresses!" She said walking to the ladder that led up to her gundams cockpit. 

Duo laughed, "You could always wear A tux!" he said in-between fits of laughter. 

She frowned at him. 

"Look, if you don't have A dress I'll get Sally, Lady Une and even my wife to take you shopping." he said. 

She pouted. 

"Now what's wrong?" he asked. 

"I've never........been shopping with women and I despise having others around when I do it." she said shyly. 

"How about I take you dress shopping," he asked. 

She smiled, "Would you?" 

He nodded and said, "Give me an hour to get my things and we'll go." She climbed down and grabbed A light blue jean jacket and put it on. She buttoned the three bottom buttons and said "Is that better?" 

He laughed and said, " It's A start." 

She followed him to preventeer's headquarters and went inside with him. They passed Sally and Wufei on their way to Duo's office. Once inside Duo got his car keys and was gathering his paper work to take home while Dee looked over the pictures on his desk. She saw Hilde and she gasped. 

"What's wrong?" asked Duo. 

"Just A paper cut." she said as she looked at the picture of the whole family and felt her eyes water. She had found them! Her family. She saw A picture of her now older little brother Solo. She thought about saying something and decided against it. 

"You ready?" he asked. 

She plastered A large smile on her face and nodded. They left the building and headed to the nearest mall. Once there they went into an an expensive shop and Duo helped Dee pick out five dresses that she went in back to try on. Duo took A seat in front of the mirror waiting for her to come out and model the dresses. 

While in the dressing room Dee debated on whether or not to tell him. "If I tell him he'll stop me from completing my mission. But if I don't I'll regret it. I would love to see my family; but if I go on this mission and don't make it out alive , it'll cause them more grief." 

She put on dress after dress modeling them for him. Then they came to the last dress. It was A long flowing lavender dress with spaghetti straps and designs on the top, with the bottom layer having two layers and the second layer being that of a see through material that had a split in the middle that came with A lavender scarf. Duo smiled gave A thumbs up and he even payed half. Dee snuck off to buy A satin strapless lavender bra, matching panties and pantyhose from Victoria's Secret. It was the best day she had, had in ages and it would lead to things both happy and sad. 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

The next day Dee learned that they would take action the very next day. She cleaned her gundam and looked at it from afar. It's shiny violet, black and deep blue green paint shimmered in the sun. She left the hangar and got her dress from Duo's office. Duo was gone already; most likely home getting ready for the gathering, so she sat in his office chair starring at the pictures on his desk. She picked up A newer picture of her family together. Duo, her father, stood behind Hilde. Hilde, her mother who she thought was dead all these years. Next to Hilde sat A girl with short black hair and blue eyes. On the other side of Hilde sat an older boy with long wild black bangs and short hair with the same blue eyes as the girl. Kneeling at their feet was A boy with long chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. 

She pulled the picture from its frame and folded it before she stuck the picture in her pocket and took the dress to her quarters. She took A shower and then blow dried her hair before putting on the panties, bra and pantyhose she had bought. She turned on her boombox and slipped on her dress. She then put the sides of her hair in A bun and kept it on top her head with jeweled bobby pins, leaving the rest flowing freely down her back. She put on earrings that were diamond studs with tear drop pearls that dangled and a pearl necklace with turquoise and pink jewels in the middle of it. She then put on her make-up, ending with her berry blast lipstick. She put on her lavender heels, A tiara that had a tear drop pearl in the middle that dangled. She then put on her scarf and walked outside where she found A white limo waiting for her. 

She got in with the help of the chauffeur and it drove her to the Peacecraft mansion. It stopped in front of a pair of red carpeted stairs that led up to two large double doors. The chauffeur helped her get out and she walked up the stairs in awe. She entered the ballroom and took a deep breathe as she walked down the stairs leading to the ballroom. When she reached the bottom A servant approached her. 

"Malady are you looking for someone?" he asked. 

"Lady Une and Duo Maxwell," she said smiling. 

"Follow me," he said leading her to A group of finely dressed people. 

"Lady Une, Malady..." The man approached Lady Une with Dee in tow. 

"Lady Deity." said Dee smiling as the servant bowed and took his leave. 

The group of people consisted of Lady Une, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally and among them Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Zechs with his wife Lucrezia Noin. 

"Lady Deity? Is that you Dee?" asked Duo. 

Deity smiled and said "can't you tell?" 

Duo laughed, "Well everyone meet pilot 06," said Duo grinning. 

"A girl." stated Trowa. 

"It's A pleasure to meet you Deity," said Quatre. 

"Now I like these battle odd's," said Dorothy. 

"So she was trained by the same person as Heero," said Noin. 

Deity looked at Heero and then looked herself over; "Is it that obvious? Do I look that bad?" she asked. 

They all laughed as A young man with dark blue hair approached; "Hello mom. Have you seen Torze?" he asked Noin. 

She smiled and Zechs said, "She and Marimea are discussing politics." 

"Where's your sister Selena?" asked Noin. 

"Mered snuck out of bed so she's reading him A story." said the boy. 

"Zen!" yelled Torze. 

"Well see ya later," he said leaving. 

Deity watched him go and she somewhat envied him. She turned back to see A grinning Duo and A smiling Quatre. 

"Admiring the view?" asked Duo. 

She showed A blank expression and said, "No, envying it." 

Just then A group of young men approached. 

"Damien where's your sister?" Hilde asked A young man with short blue/black hair and wild bangs with blue eyes. 

"She's in the bathroom with the Winner girl's, the Chang girl's and Tressa." He said rolling his eyes. 

"Why must women go to the bathroom in groups?" asked an Asian boy with shiny black hair that was kept in A pony tail. 

"Chang Shen Li! No sexist remarks! And as for you Justice Boy..." Sally smacked her husband on the head; "No teaching him your bad habits!" 

Two blonde haired boys chuckled. They were identical twins and each had short, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference was one had A gold loop earring in his ear and A rat tail. 

"Oh Deity, let me introduce you to everyone." said Duo. 

He pointed to Damien and said "This is my son Damien, his twin sister is in the bathroom. Her name is Demona." He pointed to Shen Li. "He is Shen Li, Wufei's only son. Wufei and Sally have four daughters; Yui, Ai-len, Trish and Jade." 

"Let me guess, they're in the bathroom?" asked Deity. 

"BINGO!" said Damien. 

"I'm Vered." said the twin without the earring. 

"And I'm Fath." said the other. 

"Our sisters Violet and Lily are in the bathroom." said both of them together. 

Deity looked up at Duo and said, "Remind me to go to the bathroom before I leave." 

Everyone laughed and then Duo pointed to A young man with short dirty blonde hair with parted bangs and Prussian blue eyes. "This young man is Amano; Heero and Relena's oldest son." Amano bowed. 

Duo pointed to another young man who had deep brown hair that was mussed; who had Cerulean blue eyes, "This is their other son Cero." 

Cero came forward, knelt, and kissed her hand. "Pleased to meet you." he said smiling and standing back up. She blushed and smiled. 

The last boy who was introduced, stared at her with searing light blue eyes. She sobered from Cero's kiss and tried to escape his glare. 

"The youngin' here is my youngest, Solo." said Duo putting A hand on Solo's shoulder. Solo's chestnut brown hair was put in A braid similar to his fathers. He had none or little bangs. He was handsome and as he smiled she automatically knew it was the little one who had held her hand nine years ago. She saw A group of women approach and she began to dread more introductions. She frowned and it caught Cero's attention. 

"Malady, care to dance?" he asked taking her hand. 

They went out onto the dance floor and Cero held her right hand and with his other he took her other hand and placed it on the small of his back and then he placed his hand on the small of her back. He led her in A waltz around the ballroom floor and together they seemed far more graceful and lovely than any other couple on the dance floor. They seemed lost in the music; lost in each-others eyes. 

Duo smiled and looked over at Heero; "Does he know she's the other pilot?" 

"Nope, and I know for A fact that she has not met any of the other pilots either," said Heero. 

"Who are the other pilots?" asked Zechs. 

"Pilot of Neo Wing Zero is dancing with the pilot of Archangel." said Heero grinning. 

"Shen Li's piloting one isn't he?" asked A young Asian girl with long honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. 

"Yes Yui, I am piloting A gundam," he said looking down at his nine year old sister. 

"Have you named it yet, brother?" asked his eldest sister Jade. She was A femanine version of Wufei, besides the fact that her hair was waist length. 

"I am calling her Tou-Mo." he said. 

"An excellent choice!" said his second eldest sister Ai-Len. She was as beautiful as their mother. She had shiny ebony hair that was past her shoulders and was kept in buns on the sides of her head with some left down. Her eyes were A crystal blue like their mothers and the ribbons that held her buns were the same color. 

"I think the goddess of judgement suits you brother," said his third eldest sister Trish. She had long black hair with A blonde streak going through it, that was A birthmark. Her eyes were ebony and she kept her hair back with A head band. 

"So there are two more pilot's, right?" asked Relena. 

"Yes. The fourth is A Native American pilot named Hakan Takala. His gundam is Stone Fox." said Lady Une. 

"The fifth is here." said Heero. 

"Really!? Where!?" asked A long haired, near white blonde with crystal blue eyes. 

"Please Selena, calm yourself." Warned her father Zechs. 

"Before you receive an answer, is your brother Mered asleep?" asked her mother Noin. 

"Snoring annoyingly!" she answered. 

"His names Zorya Bushvkoff. He's by the punch bowl." said Lady Une. 

There stood A tall man with short near shaved blonde hair and ash gray eyes. 

"WHAT A BABE!" shouted Lily and Violet. Lily had long curly blonde hair and sea green eyes. Violet had short blonde hair and blue violet eyes. 

"I wish you two would stop ogling him like that!" said A girl with hay blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair was done up in A bun atop her head with A glass flower going through it. 

"You have no room to talk Heather," said Violet. 

"Your already engaged." said Lily. Heather sighed and looked over her shoulder at A young Arab man with black hair and brown eyes. 

"Actually your sister never ogled me, I ogled her," said the young man. 

"Hasim, please! Not in front of my father,"scolded Heather. 

Quatre blinked and Dorothy giggled. The redheaded and green eyed Torze approached. Her curly bangs covered one eye and the rest flowed down her back. Next to her walked Zen. Next to them walked A girl with red hair that was long and flowing and light blue eyes. She was Tressa, Torze's older sister. They joined the others in endless conversations on the oncoming mission. 

Meanwhile Cero and Deity seemed lost in A dream world. 

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked. 

She frowned; "There is no certainty. I will be away on A mission tomorrow but if I return will you be waiting?" She asked holding him in an embrace. 

"I am A gundam pilot. I will fight any battle and then return to you," he said returning her embrace. 

"Then we have no worries because I will be fighting along side you in my gundam." 

He looked down at her; and in their loving embrace they continued dancing, for fear that it would all end. Midnight came and like in the stories Deity had to bid farewell to her prince. He kissed her pouty lips and held her close to him and both prayed that time would stop. When they broke their kiss, Deity turned away from him; where they stood on the balcony and put both hands on the balcony railing. Cero hugged her from behind and whispered "good luck my love" before disappearing. 

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Black Angel's Thesis Chapter 4

Deity stood on the balcony a little longer as she allowed Cero's words sink in. She sighed and looked up at the clear night sky and sighed.

"The stars certainly look beautiful from earth, as well as the moon..."

"Because from the colonies the moon resembles a graveyard." said Duo finishing her sentence for her as he stepped onto the balcony.

She turned around and smiled brightly. "Ahh.. so you were raised on the colonies as well Duo."

He smiled and nodded. He looked her over and saw in her the same look that had been in his eyes many years ago. He saw the plastered on grin, the eyes that seemed to yell for help and that cocky posture that made you believe the opposite. "she is your daughter." His mind yelled. But his mouth merely made the same plastered on grin.

She saw him give her a scrutinizing look-over and she felt as though he were seeing through her facade. No! She knew he was! But how? Why? She shook off the odd feeling that left her breath short and her chest constricted. Did he know? Had he figured it out like she had? She smiled at him and said "Why don't we go out dancing?"

He gave a look of surprise and then confusion and said in a flabbergasted tone "Didn't you just get done dancing!?"

She laughed and then shook her head. "No silly! I'm talking about club dancing. It helps me clear my mind before battle."

"What the hell! I'll see if any of the others wanna go."

As he walked off she called out... "And you might wanna change! That tux just won't do on my dance floor!"

Deity walked from the balcony and down to the limo where a bag of clothes sat. She took out a black duffel bag and then went inside and to the nearest bathroom. she changed and when she walked back out into the ballroom she saw the group that was coming with Duo to go dancing. She also saw their reactions to what she was wearing she couldn't help but smile. She had changed out of the elegant gown and into tight black pleather shorts that were almost daisy-dukes, a violet tank-top that revealed her midriff, a short pleather jacket that had long sleeves that was a little longer than her tank-top and a pair of platform sandals. Her hair was put in a braid that flowed past her hips and almost dwarfed Duo's braid. The group consisted of Duo, Hilde, Damien and Demona, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Vered, Fath, Wufei, who Sally had drug along and Shen Li. The others stayed behind to continue chatting with important dignitaries and politicians. Deity smiled and said "Let's Roll!" They followed her to her awaiting limo and she held the door as they all got in. She got in last and shut her door.

The limo drove off passing the mansion and got onto the nearest highway. They drove for ten minutes and then the limo pulled up in front of a club with neon violet lights that said "Fallen Angel". The door opened as the limo driver helped Deity out and then the others. Deity walked up a plum carpet and to the double doors leading to the club, passing many waiting people cordoned off by velvet red ropes. She approached the doorman and smiled.

"Hey Dee, long time no see!" he said putting his black sunglasses atop his nearly shaved green hair.

"I've brought some friends with me tonight Priesley." She said pointing a thumb back at the group.

He smiled opened the door and said "Have a good time tonight!"

As soon as they entered they were bombarded with music, as the song "In the middle" by Jimmy eats world played. On the dance floor hundreds of bodies writhed and moved with the music. As though everyone there were trying to dance away their pain, anguish, troubles and bad days all in one night. She smiled. That's why she liked it here! It worked and that's all she needed! A waiter wearing black jeans, a tight white wife beater T. shirt and a satin red vest with long blonde hair and green eyes approached them and smiled brightly.

"Well Dee we wondering when you'd return." He leaned over and gave her a hug. "We reserved your usual large booth for you." he said as he began leading them to their seats.

Once they were all seated the waiter whistled and raised his hand in the air and in less than a minute a red haired waitress wearing a violet long sleeved midriff top and a black leather skirt ran over.

"Care to dance Dee?" asked the male waiter.

She smiled and stood up. "While of course Mick!" she said taking his hand. "I'll have my usual Tammy!" she said before walking onto the dance floor while the others ordered their drinks.

Duo and Hilde watched Deity on the dance floor and they smiled. "I'm sure that's exactly how Helen would of turned out." said Hilde snuggling against Duo.

"She reminds me of Helen." said Demona and Damien at the same time.

"Well besides the fact that she drinks and is an elite soldier." said Shen Li.

Just then Tammy returned with their drinks and set them down on the table. "Hun, Dee don't drink alcohol! She usually orders a virgin Shirley temple, Home alone or Strawberry Daiquiri." Then she smiled at Damien "Care to dance?" She asked. He nodded and followed her onto the dance floor.

Deity kept dancing until she had worn Mick out and even then he went back to work as she continued to dance. "He's improving" she mused to herself. There was a time when he had to quit a half an hour into dancing. Now it was almost an hour. She had finally had her fill and she walked off the dance floor. She walked back to the booth and sat down as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly downed her virgin Shirley temple and then smiled up everybody.

"Well I'd better head out. I've got to be ready for tomorrow's mission. You guys can stay a little longer if you like. I paid for a round of drinks so enjoy, I'm taking a cab and I told the limo driver to drive you all home." she said standing up. She said her goodbyes and then got into the cab that Mick had ordered for her and drove to the Preventeer's base.

Once at the base she walked into the inside the mobile suit hangar and up to her suit. She kicked off her platform sandals and climbed up the ladder to her to Archangel and went inside the cockpit. She sat down and did a diagnostics check to make sure everything was in working condition. Once she was done she sighed, laid back and then kicked off her pantyhose. She threw them out her cockpit.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled a man.

She peeked out of the cockpit and looked down where she saw a native American man with long black hair, with his bangs in a ponytail behind his head. He pulled a pair of pantyhose off his head and looked up.

"SORRY!" she yelled down.

"Are you this suits pilot?" he asked as Deity used the rope cable to lower herself to the ground.

"Yes, yes I am." she said.

"Would you like these back?" he asked holding up the pantyhose.

She smiled and took them, placing them in her shorts pocket.

"I'm Deity." she said extending her hand.

He took her hand and grinned. "I'm Hakan Takala."

"So I take it your also a pilot?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Before he could answer a man with a Russian accent called out "Is that your girlfriend Hakan?"

They turned around to see a man with near shaved blonde hair and ash gray eyes. He approached them and and looked down at Deity from his six foot advantage.

"For your information, I'm a gundam pilot." she said walking back towards the rope cable. She stepped onto it and faced them.

"So your the female gundam pilot I've heard soo.. much about." he said grinning widely.

"And your the pilot of what?" she asked annoyed. Her temper was short tonight and he wasn't helping.

"Red Talon." he said still grinning. if she didn't know better she could of swore he was being annoying on purpose!

"Mr........"

"Zorya. Zorya Bushvkoff, lovely lady." he said with a wink. She bristled at that. He was being obnoxious on purpose!

"Well I can't say it was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck to the both of you tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Hakan." she said pushing the button that causing her ascent.

"I pilot Stone Fox. Named after my sister! Yours is?" Hakan shouted after her.

She stopped in the middle of her ascent and smiled down at him "An angel with an evil streak that you can call Archangel." she then finished her assent and entered her cockpit and at down. She placed the picture she had stolen earlier out of Duo's office and placed it on her dashboard. She smiled as she looked at it. She sat back and starred at that picture, her eyes filled with real happiness. A happiness that hadn't been there in years. When she heard the other pilots leave she descended her cockpit and looked up her avenging angel one more time before heading to her quarters. She took off everything except her panties and then threw on an overly large T. shirt, locked her door and then hopped into bed and turned off the light.

~. ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The next morning she woke up, took a shower and proceeded to get dressed. She put on a pair of silk black panties with matching bra, a black skirt set that was usually worn by catholic school girls or beginning nuns. Under that she wore a short sleeved white blouse that revealed some cleavage. Over the whole outfit she wore a black suit jacket. She found her crystal that she had worn on every mission since she bought it those many years ago; for a good luck charm,and put it around her neck. She then french braided her long hair and tied it back with a black bow that had a star shaped prism in the middle of it. She slipped her black stockened feet into the same black sandals she had worn to the club. She walked over to her full length mirror and frowned as she said softly to herself "Hello Hades. Or should I say Helen?" she said to her reflection. She turned away from her reflection and walked over to the bed where she finished packing her things into a black duffel bag and violet book bag. She left them both on the bed and left her quarters.

She passed Zorya and Hakan on her way to Archangel and ignored their surprised stares. She got onto a lift that carried her up to Archangel's cockpit. She stepped off and entered the cockpit where she found space suit and a matching helmet. She sighed and sat down in the chair to do a quick systems check before she changed into their standard suit. The screen popped up and Duo's face starred at her.

"Deity ready to receive orders..." he trailed off when he saw her and his jaw dropped. "Is that you Dee?"

She smiled and and said gleefully "Duo I thank you for all you've done for me and for now. I must say my time here with you has been......enjoyable." She stopped smiling and her face became void of all feelings and emotions. She became solider like, she resembled Heero during those war torn years. Her eyes were even void of emotion. It was creepy to say the least. "Farewell Duo. I must change now and prepare for battle." she said before turning off the monitor. She shut the cockpit hatch and slipped off her outfit and into the skin tight flight suit. She left the helmet off and set it aside. She waited silently and looked over at the picture on her dashboard. The monitors flashed on again and she stared into the face of Lady Une. "Okay pilot's your target is as follows." A picture of colony 4' 9 came up on monitor. "Ballington Stewart, a criminal genius who went insane during the neo eve wars has made new mobile suits as well as dolls. He claims that the human race is to blame for his suffering."

"What has he suffered through?" asked Zorya in an acid tone.

"He lost his wife and six year old daughter in the same war he blames humanity for. Not too mention he witnessed the death's of a tent of refugee children from ages 1 to 13." said Lady Une. Just then his picture popped up om screen and Deity's memory flashed a mental picture of the solider who had so kindly cleaned and wrapped her hands.

"SHIT!" she shouted.

"What's wrong agent Hades?" asked Lady Une.

"I want to try to talk to him before we attack." said Deity with conviction.

"Why?" asked Lady Une.

Deity once again thought about the solider. His piercing aqua eyes, thick black hair and his warm and gentle smile and kind disposition were forever etched into her mind. She could tell even back then that he was unsuited for the likes of war. He had talked to her while he bandaged her hands of a little girl at home who resembled his wife and how that little girl was about her age. She shuddered at the thought of the mother and daughter and tent full of war children all dead.

"I was one of the children he saved. I know my mission is stop him at any cost; but if I can spare his life I will." she said with no emotion at all.

"You have one chance. Should you fail.........." Lady Une trailed off.

Deity nodded and turned off her monitors and turned on all Archangels controls as she walked it onto the carrier shuttle. She parked in a spot and turned off all systems except a CD player that she had installed herself into her gundams cockpit. She put in a CD and the haunting melody known as Duvet from Lain began playing. She closed her eyes and awaited further contact as the shuttle was loaded with another gundam and the rest piled into other carriers. She felt a shudder as the carrier lifted off and headed towards outer-space. She put on her leather gloves and then her screen popped up with the image of the carrier pilot.

"Are you ready mac?" asked the pilot of the carrier?

"It's mam and yes!" she said slipping on the helmet and securing it into place.

He opened the hatch and all her gundams controls were switched on. She walked her suit over to the hatch and jettisoned out. She expanded the black gundanium wings once out of the open and began flying towards colony 9999, known to many as 4' 9. She was almost to the colony when someone hailed her on her monitor.

"This Neo Wing. How about slowing down!" demanded Cero.

He got a good look at her and his eyes flew open. "DEITY!?"

"CERO!?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU PILOTED NEO WING!" she asked.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING ABOUT ARCHANGEL!" he said.

"I told you I was a pilot!" she said a little more calmly.

"BUT Not a gundam pilot." he said calming down.

"I told you I would be fighting by your side, what did you think I meant? Did you think I was a com instructor?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Look, let's not argue." he said trying to smiling.

"Aaawwwww.......that's soo...cute!" said Zorya appearing on their monitors.

"I'd have to agree!" said Shen Li smiling.

"Oh Go To Hell! The both of ya'!" she yelled.

"She's like a spirited mustang." noted Hakan.

Deity turned off visual and turned her music up. Cero laughed as they all continued on their mission, a mission that could finally lead to true peace! 

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the colony perimeters they were confronted by an army of advanced mobile dolls and mobile suits.

"Deity, we'll hold off them off and divert their attention! Get inside and complete your mission." said Cero.

"Thanx!" said Deity quickly slicing through two mobile dolls as she made her way to one of the many colony entrances.

"Good luck....." Cero said as he watched her vanish into the colony.

 

Deity fought off suit after suit and her patience was wearing thin. She did her best to not kill, only to maim, and she wanted to tell these soldiers how easily they could end their lives. Yet she didn't. She never knew any goddess or angel being that kind with humanity, yet maybe she was sent to bring revolution to such ideals. She cleared her mind of such non- sense and entered the colony. She flew inside and accessed the data given to her on Ballingtons where-abuts. She saw that he was stationed at a large conglomerate building in the middle of the colony and she landed directly in front of it. She opened com communications and hailed them.

At ballington's main monitoring room a face appeared on all screens and monitors. Ballington frowned and and said "What is the meaning of this?"

"It seems to be one of the gundam pilots sir! She's hacked into our systems and has created a lock to keep us from shutting her out!" said a young solider.

"What do you want gundam pilot?" asked Ballington.

Deity kept an unemotional mask on as she answered. "I want you to end this! We gundam pilot's are here to end this with or without bloodshed. We choose to try without and in order for that to happen I need your cooperation."

"And how would you suggest we go about that?" he asked in a humored curiosity of a madman.

"Surrender Ballington." she said quick and to the point.

"I think not girl!" he scoffed.

"I know what you've gone through Ballington and I can relate. You saved me once, now let me return the favor."

"I don't blame you for telling lies. It is human nature after all, but it will not sway my decision if you tell lies about my past. In fact I will not tolerate such deviant behavior."

"I speak the truth Ballington, but it seems the kind man I once knew is no longer present. I was the little girl that you pulled off that pile of debris on L2." She pulled off her gloves and put her hands in front of the monitor, revealing hideous scars. "I obtained these scars by digging through a pile of broken glass, cinder blocks and wood with rusted nails. You were the one who bandaged them ten years ago."

"That girl died along time ago in the tent with the other children." he said in a soft tone.

"No I didn't! I escaped to go look for my family and escaped being killed in that tragedy."

"LIES!!!! ALL LIES!!!! SHOOT HER DOWN!!!" he screamed.

Mobile suits and Mobile Dolls flew out from an under ground opening and began firing and attacking her. She growled in frustration and then flew back a few feet. She pulled out her Scythe and it's neon purple laser came on. She flew forward and with three swipes destroyed six suits. She then did a 360 and took out another six. She kept using her scythe until all suits were disabled and mobile dolls destroyed. Tired and slightly angered she flew back towards the building and She crashed through the building and into a large office filled with monitors and computers. She opened Archangels cockpit and hopped out. She ran towards Ballington, pulling a browning high power from her space suit as she did. Just as she was making her dash towards Ballington, the other gundams arrived and landed in front of the building. Cero could only watch in what seemed like slow motion as Deity ran towards Ballington. Her crystal cross fell from it's safe place in her cleavage, the same place where the gun had been; and dangled from her neck as she ran. Ballington held up a pistol that he had been holding at his side and pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out and Deity's body jerked back slightly but no sound came from her. As she continued running towards him, her crimson blood flowed down her left arm. He fired again and this time only nicking her cheek, where the evidence was a crimson line that slowly flowed down her cheek. He fired again and missed. He fired a fourth time, hitting her braid and causing her hair to fall tumble out and flow through the air as she continued her charge. She lifted her browning high power as he fired his fifth bullet. She jerked back again as a red spot began forming on her left leg. She aimed and at the same time that she pulled the trigger he pulled his firing his last bullet. Time seemed to stop as the shots rang out. Ballington's head flew back and a crimson hole appeared in the middle of his forehead. Deity's crystal cross shattered into the air as Deity lowered her gun. She stood there a moment and then her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

Cero held his breath as he saw Deity lower her gun and then he saw her legs begin to buckle and he ran towards her. Panic crossed his features and his mind screamed one possibility out of many and that was "she's dead". He ran over to her and knelt beside her lifting her head gently onto his lap. He looked into her open violet eyes and he smiled. She smiled back and reached for his face and just as her hand touched his jaw her eyes closed and her head turned to the side. Panic and fear once again crossed his usually happy face as he looked up at the others.

"HURRY!!! GET A MEDIC TEAM OUT HERE ASAP!!!!!!" He yelled.

Hakan contacted Lady Une and informed her that they needed medical on the double and as soon as he said it Shen Li knelt beside Deity and saw that she was still breathing.

"She's just unconscious!" He yelled to the others who breathed a breath of relief. 

Cero sighed and held Deity in his lap and stroked her hair. Shen Li found A jacket on a chair and ripped it into strips as he began to dress some of Deity's wounds. As he did both he and Cero saw that the bullet that Deity's life had been saved by her Crystal cross, which was now only a piece of small crystal and a gold chain that still remained around her neck. Cero gently lifted Deity into his arms and he stood up walking towards his gundam. He got in and gently cradled Deity on his lap.

"Tell the medical ship that I'll meet them half way." he said before closing his gundams hatch.

He contacted Lady Une and said "We need a mobile suit carrier."

"For what?" asked Wufei.

"To pick up Deity's Gundam." He said as he started his gundam.

he then contacted the other pilots. "Are you guys coming?"

"We'll be right behind you!" said Zorya.

Cero took off.

They got Deity on board the medic ship and then flew back to earth. Deity was admitted into a local military hospital near the air base. There they removed the bullets from her left shoulder and her left leg, stitched her up, bandaged her wounds and put her in a room. Three days passed when she finally woke up and when she did everyone made a sigh of relief.

She slowly opened her eyes and as she did blurred faces and colorful images filled her vision. She blinked a few times and when she looked around she saw a nurse checking a monitor, that was hooked up to her. She had some sort of respirator over her mouth and nose that prevented her from speaking, that and her throat was dry. She moved her right arm and caught the nurses jacket and tugged on it a little. The nurse turned to face her and gasped. The nurse turned off the respirator and helped Deity take the mask off.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse.

Deity frowned and said "I'm in a hospital, how do you think I feel!?"

The nurse laughed and stood up straight. "I'll go get the doctor. It's noon so your usual guests should be here shortly." she said taking her leave.

Deity used the buttons on a remote to make the bed move to put her in a sitting position. She heard laughter and when she looked up at her doorway she saw Duo, Cero, Hakan, Zorya, Shien Li and Lady Une enter.

"Awake I see." said Lady Une.

Deity nodded and winced in pain as she moved her left arm.

"Still sore?" asked Duo.

Deity sighed and said "No, the drugs are wearing off."

Duo and the others laughed. Deity smiled but frowned when she saw the Dr. enter. He walked over to her and began checking her shoulder and other injuries. Deity growled so the Dr. finished quickly.

"Ms. Deity I have to ask you a few questions." said the Dr.

"Ask away." said Deity.

"What day is it?"

"What kind of oxymoron bullshit question is that?! I've been unconscious for god knows how long and your gonna ask me what day it is!?"

"Whats your full name?" he asked slightly perturbed.

"You said it earlier you dork!"

"How old are you?"

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH QUESTIONS! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!? ASKING A WOMAN HER AGE!" ranted Deity.

"Well all your answers; although you were rather rude and obnoxious, show that your normal. Although that might be going a little far." stated the Dr.

Deity leaned over the bed and picked up the plastic bedpan and threw it at the doctor as he left. The others couldn't stop laughing. The group stayed and talked a while and left gifts they had brought her before they were about to leave. Before they left Shen Li tossed a velvet pouch to Deity. She caught it and then gave a confused look. 

"My mother was one of the Dr.'s that took care of you, so this is a present from her and the gundam gang." he said before leaving. 

Deity waited until he was gone and then she poured the contents into her palm. She smiled widely when she saw the six bullets that had been fired at her, the pieces of her shattered crystal cross and a folded note. The folded note read "Thought these would be a neat souvenir! Shen Li" She poured the contents back into the bag and laid back sighing as she began contemplating her next move. 

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 

Deity considered her many options and each possible outcome and as she made her decision she felt a sadness fill her.

"I must leave before Duo finds out I'm his daughter. I am a changed person now and I will never be able to live a normal life." She said letting a lone tear roll down her right cheek. 

She rested until night fell and when the evening shift was about to start. She snuck out of her room and down the hall to the nurses locker room. She snuck in and went over to a shelf that had many cubby holes filled with new nurses uniforms. She grabbed a uniform that was her size, opened the package and slipped off the hospital gown and put on the nurses uniform.

"This uniform is way too short." she said looking it over. "Good thing I had Lady Une bring me that pair of clean under wear."

She put on the nurses cap and then found a pair of white high heels in another locker and tried them on. They were a size bigger but they would work. She then left the nurses locker room and headed to where they kept the patients things. She watched as a nurse exited the room and then she went in. She followed the cubby's that were in alphabetical order until she found her things. She grabbed her things and went to a far corner. She took only the essentials; her wallet, watch and gun and slipped them into the nurses uniform. Except the gun which she clicked the safety on and slipped it safely into her cleavage. 

She left the room and walked down the hall to the desk for her floor. She smiled sweetly at the male nurse on attendance and asked "Are there a pair of sharp scissors I can borrow?" He grinned and handed her a pair out of a holding cup. "Thanx cutie! I'll return them in two minutes." She said leaving.

She walked to the nearest bathroom and saw a purse on the counter. She went through and found a brush and then she went to the last stall and took off the nurses cap letting her knee length hair fully down and brushed it out. She quickly braided her hair and then chopped off the braid off above her shoulders. She tugged a piece of string off of her nurses uniform and tied the cut end of the braid off and then set the braid on the floor and brushed through her hair. She then took put the brush back and took out some lipstick and blush and and applied them before putting them back as well. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then walked out of the bathroom and to the Hall desk. She laid the scissors on the desk and walked by without notice; her braid tucked into a pocket on the nurses uniform. She walked over to the elevator with her few possessions and got in as soon as it opened. She rode it to the ground floor and when the doors opened she saw none other than Duo Maxwell AKA her father standing rather impatiently holding the picture that she had stolen and placed in her gundams cockpit. 

She smiled at him as she exited the elevator and then she calmly walked away a few feet before watching the elevator doors close slowly and her fathers face disappear. She saw a cab and quickly hailed it. It stopped and she opened the door and slid inside.

"Where to Miss?" Asked The cab driver.

"To the army base down on Trial Bridge Road." She said Smiling.

The cab driver nodded and started the meter as the cab drove off.

She arrived at the airbases fence and quickly payed the cab driver. She got out and as the cab drove off she ran over and began to quickly scale the fence. As she reached the top she saw the barbed wire and sighed heavily. This was gonna hurt. She grabbed the barbed wire and lifted one leg and then the other over before making her way down. She tore pieces here and there off her dress, which stayed stuck to the barbed wire like small white flags blowing in the slight breeze. Without being noticed she made her way to the hangar and her bunker. She grabbed a back pack and packed as many of her things she could fit in it and then snuck to the vehicle holding area. She found a nice Harley Motorcycle and that she knew belonged to Chang Wufei. She smiled and snuck over to the booth where the keys were kept and the guard sat. She saw that the guard was busy reading the latest playboy magazine. She sighed and silently slipped her thin arm through the toll window opposite of the guard and quietly grabbed a set of keys with a key chain that had a Harley Davidson logo on it. She slid her hand out and quietly made her way over to the black Harley and slipped the key in the sat on it and waited for the perfect moment. 

And that moment came when a car pulled up to the booth to get out. As the car waited a little gate lifted up and the car began to inch forward. She smiled started the motorcycle and revved the engine. She lifted her legs and sped over to the gate jumping up the car's bumper and over the car landing on the hood and riding off of it and onto the street. She sped off and headed towards the exit gate with her book-bag on her back and a plan in her head. She zoomed over to an opening in the fence and sped through it and onto the road away from her past and all those it held.

Duo went up to Deity's room and saw it was empty and he immediately alerted the staff. After he contacted Lady Une, Wufei and Sally the hospital reported a few things missing that included a nurses uniform, heels and a male nurse reported seeing a new nurse borrowing a pair of scissors. Then Duo remembered the nurse he had passed on the elevator and he immediately contacted the base to see if any sign of her and learned that a young woman in a nurses uniform took off on Mr.Changs Motorcycle. Duo sighed and punched the wall in frustration. He smiled when he thought about Wufei's reaction to having his Harley stolen.

Deity traveled the world and found work here and there. She mailed Duo a large package while she was in Japan and after that she disappeared.

Duo had tried locating her but it was impossible. Three months had passed before a package came to his office. He opened it and pulled out a very long braid, a long letter and an UN-opened letter that was addressed to Cero. He read the letter and then went home and gathered his family. He had already explained to them who Deity was so he felt it only right to let them hear the letter. He handed the braid to Hilde and began to read.

"Dear Duo, You've probably already discovered that I was the nurse in the hallway. I'm sorry I left. I can't face my past. I know it's cowardly but everyone has their faults. Tell mom I love her and I love you too! Tell Demona and Damien that I never forgot them and Solo I still remember when he held my hand before we were separated. I will never forget and for that reason I cannot yet face you all. I will return! I promise! Please give Cero his letter and tell Wufei not to blame the attendee and that his bike is fine. I'm having it delivered back to his home. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Love, Deity Helen Maxwell"

And so Cero received his letter and without a word he read it and folded it up putting it in his shirt pocket and smiled walking out of the room and away from the stares of his family and friends.


End file.
